Because you loved me
by Nefis
Summary: Sequel to "The wrong one loves you right". Three years after marriage, somethings going to happen to lovely couple. but what? Can they still keep their love? Or will something change that? Will someone change that?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**"For all those times you stood by me, **

**for all the truth that you made me see,**

**For all the joy you brought to my life,**

**For all the wrong that you made right,**

**For every dream you made come true, **

**For all the love I found in you, I'll be forever thankful baby,**

**You're the one who held me up. Never let me fall. You're the one who saw me through it all…**

**You were my strength when I was weak, You were my voice when I couldn't speak. You were my eyes when I couldn't see. You saw the best there was in me. Lifted me up when I couldn't reach, you gave me faith 'coz you believed…I'm everything I am because you loved me.**

**You gave me wings and made me fly,**

**You touched my hand I could touch the sky,**

**I lost my faith, you gave it back to me. You said no star was out of reach. You stood by me and I stood tall. I had your love, I had it all. I'm grateful for each day you gave me. Maybe I don't know that much but I know this much is true…I was blessed because I was loved by you,**

**You were my strength when I was weak…You were my voice when I couldn't speak," I sang "Because you loved me" by Celine Dion but stopped when strong arms hugged me from behind. I giggled as he kissed my cheek. **

**"You sing so beautifully," His lips searched for my collarbone, found it, and kissed it dearly. **

**"Aww, thanks Jakie," I reached up and ran my fingers through his cropped hair. We've been married for two years, it's hard to believe this will be the third. My ring glowed when light shined on it through the curtains I bought last year as they blew through the wind. "Okay big guy. Shouldn't you be at work?" **

**"Well…not today," He let go of me. "I got a few days off and I was thinking…you could go with me somewhere." Jacob took out something out of his jeans pocket. It was a thin piece of paper, a brochure no doubt. It was a bit crumbled due to hiding and hitching a ride in his pocket, poor brochure; it obviously didn't know that werewolves weren't so kind to paper they leave in their shorts. He unfolded it, or tried to, and handed it to me. **

**I unfolded it some more and laid it on the table to flat it out with a pencil case I had lying around from my days in school. I looked at it closely. It was a resort, Pointe Hilton Squawk Peak resort in Phoenix. My jaw dropped.**

**"You've got to be kidding me." **

**"Nope," Jacob raised his hands in the air. "It's for our anniversary next week."**

**"But…you didn't have to….," I couldn't say anything else. I can't believe he did this. Can he, I mean, we, afford this? **

**"I know but I really wanted to, baby," He gave me the puppy dog face. He always does that. Damn it! He knows I can't resist when he gives me that face! **

**"Can…can we even afford this Jake?"**

**Jake smiled and dropped a wad of cash on the table. "Of course." He had a plan. Darn it! He really wants to go, doesn't he? I do too but we shouldn't be wasting our money like this. **

**"Jakie…," I frowned. "I don't want to spend so much money."**

**"Please Bella, just this once. Come on. We aren't going to go bankrupt," He ran over to my side, took my hands in his and kissed my fingers. "Please?" **

**"Alright Jake," I gave in. Jake wrapped his arms around me in an embrace. I didn't hug back. "On one condition though." He let go of me immediately. **

**"Okay, what's the condition?" "Don't try to hide my birth control pills this time," I teased. Jacob laughed with me.**

**"Hey it wasn't my fault," Jacob grinned. "I want kids." **

**"I know but you promised after college!"**

**"Yea but now that college is over…," Jake's hands went up my shirt.**

**"Jacob!"**

**"Yes, Mrs. Black?" He asked innocently as if he had done nothing with his warm hand still up my shirt. **

**I took his hand from under my shirt effortlessly. "Not right now." **

**His laughter boomed through out the kitchen. "Fine." Jake headed for the door. "I have to run anyway. Sam wants me to go on patrol. I'll be back in a few, okay?"**

**"Alright. I guess I'll start packing then. When do we leave?"**

**"This Saturday." Jacob gave me a quick kiss good-bye and then ran out the door. Bye. I was alone now, in this big empty house. Sometimes I wish I was a werewolf so where ever Jake went, I'd go. Then I'd never have to miss him and he wouldn't have to protect me so much. He's always risking his life protecting the likes of me…I sigh. I better get packing. **

**Not my best but what do you think so far? Please review! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The phone rang, the sound echoing throughout the entire room. I ran out of my mess of Jake's and my clothes and skidded to our kitchen table and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

I tucked the phone between my ear and shoulder and went back to the room balancing the phone so I could hear the other person on the line and started to fold Jacob's clothes. For someone who didn't like to ear clothes he sure had a whole bunch of underwear to fold, and shorts too! Some of them are even ripped! Oh god, I am taking this boy shopping. I didn't hear anyone on the other line so I repeated what I said. "Hello?"

"Hello," a magical voice spoke. Oh, not this again.

"I..told you I love Jake."

"Your marriage with him will not last very long, Alice has foreseen it."

"Liar, Alice couldn't have foreseen it if she can't see past Jacob." I gritted my teeth. "Besides, it's already been two years now, this year will be the third."

"So you say."

"Shut up Edward. Just shut up." Did I really just say that?

"But love, you're in danger. I could protect you from that danger."

"Danger? What danger? I see no danger. Even if there was, Jacob would find it and squash it without even trying." Was I really saying this stuff to him? The hole he had dug in me was slowly coming open again. He was digging it again! I can't do this! Shh.. Be strong Bella. Keep being confident about Jake. Heck, I am confident about Jake.

"Something's coming…" He hung up. I threw the phone.

"Damn it!"

"Bella what's wrong?" Two strong arms wrapped around me. I looked up, tears falling down at my cheeks. Jacob…

"Shh..Baby I'm here," He cooed and hugged me. I turned around in his arms and hugged his waist. "I'm here."

When my tears finally disappeared he tried again. "Bella, what's wrong? What happened?" He set me on the bed and hugged my waist. "You can tell me anything, you know that right?"

I nodded my head.

"So what happened?"

"I got a phone call from…Edward. Edward Cullen."

He froze.

"Jake?"

"Did he threaten you?"

"No… he just said our marriage wasn't going to last very long and he could protect me better and that something was coming and…" I stopped my rambling. I saw fire in Jake's eyes. I felt him stiffen. Jake?

"I'm going to kick his ass."

Review? :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jacob didn't say anything else, he just wrapped his arms around my waist again and kissed my shoulder softly. I broke out of his grasp and I saw his hands shake a little.

"It's not you Jake," I told him quickly. "I-I just need some time to think okay. Could you finish folding your shorts?"

"Alright," He agreed but I knew he was still worried. I walked out the door and slammed the door behind me. The wind blew my hair a little; last time I checked it wasn't supposed to be windy today. Oh well. I hop into my truck and drive to the café. I take a seat at one of the empty seats. A guy in a uniform with a unusually large grin came to my table.

"Hello, welcome to Miss Mary-May's café. How may I help?"

I turned my head slightly to look up at him. This seemed to make his grin grow. "What's the special?"

"Today our special is Chicken Fajita wrap with a complementary soda for $5.99."

"Can I have the special then and maybe a salad to go with it?"

He scribbled a bit on his pad. "Will that be all?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Your food should be here momentarily."

Then he too was gone. I slumped a little in my chair and another guy came over to my table, sitting directly across from me. It wasn't Jake. He had a smirk on his face and did not even ask if it was okay to sit with me.

"Hello my name is Greg," He held out his hand for me to shake as he introduced himself. Greg pushed his hand back under the table when he realized I was not going to shake it. "What's your name?"

"What does it matter to you?" I frowned. "Look, I don't mean to be rude or anything but I'm really not in the mood right now."

"It's okay. And you're Bella Swan right? Chief Swan's daughter right?"

"Yes, why?"

"I've been looking for you everywhere," He explained. "I want to know if you'd be interested in filling the position of English teacher next year?"

"English teacher?"

"Yes. I would like to know if you'd home school my children."

"Hmm…don't you think it'd be easier if they just went to a public school?"

"Not exactly. Why?"

"You're asking me to teach them English. What about the other subjects?"

"I hired someone to teach them those unless you want to do those subjects also. It can be arranged."

"I'll teach all subjects."

"Great." "How much?"

"Ah yes, it all comes to the paycheck. You will be paid $45,000 a year. How does that sound?"

He must be a rich guy.

"Good. But wait-is your wife okay with this?"

Before he could answer the waiter props my food in front of me. "Sorry to interrupt." The waiter looks at Greg. "Can I get you anything sir?"

"No thank you," Greg responds politely.

He leaves afterwards and allows me and Greg to continue our conversation.

"Anyways," I take a sip of my coke. "Is your wife okay with this?"

"I'm not sure."

"How can you be unsure?"

"She's dead," He answers. "It's not like I can just call 911-Heaven and ask to speak with her."

"Oh."

The whole conversation just went down hill from then. It's like we both just rode a bike down a hill; somehow I don't think the conversation turned into a happy-go-lucky one. It shifted to the most awkward one.

"So…" I took another sip of my coke.

"So…," Greg followed pursuit. "Do we have a deal?"

"I guess. How many children do I have to teach? How many days a week? How many hours per day? Where?" I questioned him, throwing question after question at him.

"Just two, they're identical twin girls. One is named Luna and the other one is named Elaine."

"Just out of curiosity; why Luna and Elaine? Usually people with twins they have names that fit together like puzzles, match or have variations sort of like Megan and Mandy or Andrew and Andrea."

"Luna means moon. She's the youngest, Elaine is older by a few minutes. Elaine means sun."

"Oh," admiration of the two names flowed through me. "That's creative."

"Yes, indeed. My wife came up with it."

"She was a very intelligent woman."

"Yes."

I finished off my food.

"You can work for about 7-8 hours starting from 7:00 to about 2:30; 5 days a week at my humble abode. I have constructed a classroom down in the basement where you can teach that is if you accept the job."

"I accept."

"Okay I'll see when I can get the papers to you so you can sign."

"Take your time, I'm going to be away for about two weeks I think. I'm going on a second honeymoon with my husband."

"No problem."

The bill came but when I took out my wallet to pay for it Greg held a hand in front of me. "I'll pay for it."

"Wait-why?"

"I just want to pay." Before I could protest anymore the bill was paid and the waiter went to the next customer that walked through the door.

"Hey..thanks," I turned my head from the door to look back at Greg but he was already gone. A chill ran through me, nothing was left of him. I asked the waiter if he saw Greg but the waiter had no idea what I was talking about. It was if he just vanished within thin air.

Who the hell was that guy?

Rkoviper like begged me to update in gym class lol. Paige! Are you happy now? Anyways, please review and tell me what you think. Oh and please check out my other story "Only fools fall in love", I finally have another chapter up for it and I'm very proud of it. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Greg. I ran out of the café and jumped into my truck. Who was that guy?

Slowly after returning behind the wheel of my car, I decided that I shall NOT tell Jacob about Greg. The last thing I need is a jealous, very angry Jacob hunting down poor Greg and throwing him off a cliff. I almost smiled at the image. Jacob is so funny sometimes. I finally park my car in the driveway but when I took the keys out of the ignition I didn't move. I just sat in the driver's seat running my fingers through my tangled brown hair. This is so freaky.

_Is it Bella?_

Great I'm talking to myself now. I am crazy. Maybe I was just seeing things and maybe that never happened. Yea…maybe I am just mad. Sighing, I unlock the door and slam it shut. Jake runs out of the house faster than lightning and was in front of me in seconds.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea I'm fine," I told him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Jacob."

"Positive?"

"Yes!"

Jake didn't say anything else, he just took a step back.

"Sorry I didn't mean to yell Jakie," I took a step closer to him and rubbed his shoulder.

"It's okay. As long as you're okay, I'm okay," He wraps his arms around my waist.

I tossed and turned in the sheets of our bed. It's cold! Jake must have the air conditioning on high or something. I snuggle closer to him, too lazy to check the temperature, and enjoy the warmth of my own personal heater. Suddenly, the phone rings! _Ring! Ring! RIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGG! I "try" to get of the bed but Jake's arms snake around my waist protectively. Oh no, he's starting this again…it'll be impossible to get out this now. _

"_Noooo," He whines in his sleep. _

_I ignore him and stretch, grabbing the phone and pressing the talk button. "Hello?"_

"_Hello Bella," Greg's voice comes from the other line. _

"_Um…Hi." I awkwardly replied. _

"_Did you confirm everything with your husband?"_

"_Not yet but we will be leaving tonight."_

"_Do you have a cell phone number?"_

"_Yes, actually. 876-888-900."_

"_Ah yes. Could you please repeat that? I would like to write it down."_

"_Gladly. 876-888-900." _

"_Thank you. I will contact you as soon as possible."_

"_Okay. Bye Greg."_

"_Bye."_

_The call ended. I put the phone back on its charger and crawl back into comfort because escaping Jake's arms does not leave you in a comfortable position, especially if he's really persistent. And He is!_

_One of his eyes opens. "Who's Greg?" He snuggles up more next to me._

"_A guy…." How do I word this? Jake…I met this guy you see at the café yesterday, he's weird, he offered me a job, and after he paid for my meal he disappeared into thin air! Yea… your wife's kind of crazy right now Jakie. I'll be fine. I can't tell him that! _

_He arches an eyebrow. "A guy? What guy?"_

"_Well…when I ran out yesterday to the café I met this guy…"_

"_And he comforted you…when I couldn't," Jake couldn't look at me anymore._

"_No! That's not it!" _

"_Then who is he?"_

"_He offered me a job as a teacher and Jake, I want to take it."_

"_That's great!"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yea!"_

"_Good…cuz I was getting a little worried there."_

"_What school will you be working," Jake's child-like big brown eyes gazed at me. _

"_None. He hired me as a home school teacher."_

"_Home-schooling?"_

"_Yup."_

"_When do you start? Cuz…I really wanted to take you back to Phoenix," His eyes fell._

"_I start a week after we come back from our second honeymoon Jakie," I assured him. _

"_Good," His sly grin appears, "cuz' I want you all for myself." He moves closer to me. Then his lips, hungrily, took mine and mingled with my tongue. Maybe him knowing about Greg isn't such a bad thing after all. Or is it? _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The honeymoon was beautiful. I can still remember the way the sun kissed my pale skin and the water made Jake's hair shine as he shook it to get it dried. Such beauty can not be forgotten. Such radiance shall never be forgotten! Never! Jacob had left a while ago to run over to La Push to check on the pack. To him, it's like a hour to get there. I roll my eyes. Werewolves these days. Jacob actually acquired a new and much faster speed. He's been working out. And just when you think he couldn't get any stronger he comes back home rushing through the doors more fit than ever! Greg did get me the papers and I signed them last week. 

I open the windows and the wind blows my hair. I take in the warmth and scent of autumn leaves. That is the smell of a new day…and a new school year. Today is my first day teaching Luna and Elaine. I grab my jacket and head for the door. I don't want to be late. I open the door to my truck and hop in. The engine roared to life and I was off. 

"Okay," I spoke to myself. "Let's see if I got this right. If I turn on Laurel road and make a left turn I should be able to get to the street where the house is. Hmm…"

I did so and I couldn't find any other houses around.

"This is one weird street alright." 

The road led to a forest. Great. I must've missed a turn. I took the keys out of the ignition and opened the door. Looking around, I find no house in sight. Suddenly, someone drops down from a tree right in front of me.

"Hello."

I scream.

"Bella? I'm sorry," He apologizes as he brushes off the leaves off of his brown suit. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Greg! I thought you were going to kill me!" I screamed at him, utterly infuriated. 

"Once again," He chuckles. "I'm sorry." 

"I was getting worried. I don't see any houses in the area," I tell him. 

"Oh yes," Greg scratches his head. "My deceased wife and I were very selective when it came to providing a house for our children. We didn't want any place too crowded and a place big enough for them to play in."

"Aren't you worried about the animals?"

"Not at all. They don't go anywhere where I can't see them."

He leads the way to the house and I follow silently. A pale yellow house emerges from a hill and two young girls sit on the porch. 

"Girls this is Mrs. Black," Greg introduces me. "I want you to be on your best behavior as she will be teaching you. Have a nice day."

And he left.

The girls just stared at me…they didn't even blink.

"Well…how are you girls today," I ask, trying to break the ice. I put on a huge smile as not to scare them. "Don't be shy. I won't hurt you."

"As if you could," I heard the one to the left murmur quite silently. 

"You must be Elaine," I stoop down and extend my arm to her. "You can call me Bella."

"My name's not Elaine. I'm Luna," She answers coldly and pushes my hand away. 

"And I'm Elaine," the one on the right crosses her arms over her chest and frowning. "Do you want to go inside or what?"

"Um…sure. Let's go inside." I open the doors and they slide in first without even holding the door for me or even taking another glance in my direction. I sigh. This is going to be one **long **day. The girls, now that I think about it, seem to be acting quite strange and the look in their eyes seem so…familiar. Elaine and Luna both, since their twins, had basically the same looks. They both shared a shiny black hair color but the ends of the hair looked so dull and lifeless compared to the upperparts of it and the middle who were bore luminous strands of hair. They had layers to their hair. 

Their eyes were a dark yellow color, almost a darker shade of gold. It's just something about those eyes…. Elaine and Luna sat down in the chairs provided for them in the basement and I went right to the chalkboard. 

"Okay. Good morning class. I'd like to introduce myself first and It'd be a pleasure to get to you two before we get started." 

They said nothing. 

"My name is Bella Black. I'm married. Um…I was born in Phoenix, Arizona and used to live with my dad in Forks, Washington. I'm not too fond of sports but I like books and mathematical equations. What about you guys?" 

"Do we have to? Is it completely necessary?" Luna questions me, completely aloof. 

"Yes….please."

"My name is Luna Valentine. I'm 13 years old and was born in Italy. I'm older by two minutes. I like to read books with big words in it and I like to write. I love soccer and I absolutely despise math," Luna said all too quickly and then it was Elaine's turn. 

"My name is Elaine Valentine. I'm 13 years old and was born in Italy. I'm younger by two minutes. I don't like to read books with big words for I prefer to read books that went straight to the point and are not so big on vocabulary. I'm not a writer but I do like to draw and like to plan soccer." 

"Well…now that we all know each other…let's get started shall we?"

The lessons were quite easy. They didn't call out when not called upon and they raised their hands. There were no side conversations during class and they did fairly well on the assignments I gave out. Their eyes lit up when I told them I might teach them history as well and their eyes were practically glued to the chalk board. I place down the chalk on the ledge and dust off my hands. 

"Well that's it for today girls," I pick up my bag. 

They follow me out and hold open the door for me. "You guys were very good today. Thank you."

Luna comes forward…her eyes are black…and she looks up at me. "Mrs. Black?"

"Yes Luna, what is it?"

"Must you leave so soon?" She's quite fond of me now, same with Elaine. 

"Yes. I must go home to my husband. I don't want to worry him." 

"Well…can Elaine and I try something before you go?" Luna's innocent eyes convinced me. 

"Sure, what is it?"

"It's a surprise."

"Oh okay. What do I have to do?" I place down my bags on the wooden porch and Elaine comes forward. 

"Hold out both of your arms and close your arms," Elaine instructs me.

I do as I'm told. Maybe they're doing the trust game. They both grab an arm of mine, I can just feel the new weight and my arm and suddenly, the weight is gone. Then abruptly the loss of weight is replaced with something else! I feel something sharp sink into my flesh and punctures. I let out a cry and jerk away from them, opening my eyes. Their innocent faces…their mouths…are filled with blood! They smile and show their mini fangs! I back away. 

"Get away!"

Then that's when I noticed the two marks on my arms…teeth marks…bite marks…of a vampire! I grab my bags and run into my car. Locking it quickly and pushing the keys into the ignition, I drive all the way down the street, hurrying to get home. I feel drowsy… My eyes get droopy. A large animal jumps in front of the car but I black out…and hit something.

_It's all over. Good-bye humanity. Good-bye world. Good-bye Jake. Good-bye Bella. _

What do you guys think? Paige, just begged me, again, to update. Thought I might get this Greg thing done with but do you really know who Greg is? LOL. I feel so evil. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jake POV

I ran fast and as brusquely as my wolf legs could carry me. I'm almost back home. Suddenly, I see a flash of red. Bella's truck! I grin my biggest wolf grin and run after the truck. I see her fall drowsily over the wheel and as I jumped into the road, she hit me.

My body was enough to stop the impact of the truck and didn't really hurt at all. All that working out is starting to pay off. There is some damage to the truck but it's not the truck I'm worried about, it's Bella. I run into the woods, phase, and change into my jeans shorts as swiftly as possible. I yank open the passenger seat and pull her out of the truck gingerly. Bella is quite fragile.

I move a strand of her beautiful, luminous brown hair from her eyes and bring my face closer to hers.

"Bella, baby, can you hear me?"

No response.

"Bella?"

No response.

"Bella? If you can hear me please move your arm!"

I let go of her arm and her hand goes limp. She doesn't say anything…she's hardly breathing. I listen for her heart beat…it's faint but still there! Good God! I need help! Where is the nearest hospital and why the hell is she out here in the middle of nowhere? I thought Bella was done with creepy forests and woods. I touch her arm again and then wrinkle my nose. This scent is of a vampire's but mixed in with something else. I can't quite place the exact fragrance but a vampire's normally doesn't smell this…potent. And that's when I noticed the bite marks on her wrists. Blood is still dripping from the wound. I need her to get to Carlisle!

Carlisle POV

"Well Jacob…this is some fine predicament Bella has gotten herself into…"

"What's the diagnosis? Please don't spare me the fine details, I want to know everything!"

"Okay. Bella, has been bitten by half-vampires."

"I thought vampires couldn't reproduce."

"We can't but every so often a male vampire decides to get mixed up with a female human and when they have sex they get a half-breed vampire. Most half-breeds don't even live and it's most uncommon. The mothers usually die of either loss of blood since the babies must feed on both human blood and human food, or of the baby's birth."

"How do you know all about this?'

"I did a little research before Edward proposed to Bella. I warned him to be safe but as you know, they never went on the honeymoon so nothing happened. At least I know that all that research didn't go to waste," I tell him, smiling.

"Will she turn into…one of you?" His body began to shake with rage. I'm sure it would've gone much worse if Edward was here.

"Of course not. Their bites are not venomous like ours, they merely hurt but I'm guessing that since Bella is terribly afraid of blood she must've looked at the blood, fainted while driving, and now since she got in that accident she will be a little less responsive in the next twenty minutes or so. She should be at least awake in about thirty minutes. Bella does bounce back quite fast sometimes when it comes to injuries like this," I assure the anxious, young Jacob.

"Do you mind if I stay here with her," Jacob takes a seat next to the bed Alice had provided in the spare guest room. "I want to keep her safe and…she needs me."

"Why of course. I would never deprive you of that. Go ahead. And if you need anything don't hesitate to ask, please." I head for the door and reach for the golden handle.

"Can I ask you something before you leave?"

"What is it?"

"Where is Edward right now?"

"Honestly, I'm not exactly sure. I haven't seen him since he crashed your wedding with Bella. He stopped calling years ago."

Edward POV

"Everything's going according to plan."

What do you guys think? Short I know. Sorry, no Greg. I know how some people are very anxious to how he fits into this whole little craziness. (PAIGE!). But please do review and tell me what you think! :D (Yes, the smiley is necessary. Lol)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bella POV

_I open my eyes and touch the ground I am laying on. My fingers grab onto the lush, green grass that surrounded my body and touched the yellow flowers that smiled at me. Where am I? _

"_Hello Bella."_

_I know that musical voice anywhere!_

"_Edward!" I sit up and grip the grass as if it could protect me._

"_I'm glad you still remember me," He emerged from the shadows of the large tree and revealed himself. He looked the same as all vampires are meant to be, forever frozen in their body they were turned in, and never to age. His golden locks were still messily assembled on his head and he wore his long sleeved blue button down with the first two buttons undone. His jeans were the usual; dark wash, blue, and straight-legged. His sneakers are nothing. They actually look pretty cheap. He wore the same old smirk that I used to love but it no longer hold any of my admiration. _

"_How could I forget? You never do forget the person who broke your heart in pieces with their very hands." Okay, maybe that wasn't the best thing to say at a time like this. That was a tad cold but oh well, I don't care. Wait-that's not true. I do care! He can kill me for saying something like that! Jake! Where are you?_

"_My, my, oh my, Bella you truly haven't changed at all have you? I do see you do bear more of a fiery nature now that you're with that __**dog**__," He scoffed. "Honestly, you're better off with Mike than Jake."_

"_Oh not this again." I turn my head, obviously not wanting to go any further into the conversation. "I told you, I love Jacob. I thought we settled this thing when I kissed Jake and said 'I do'. I am a married woman now you know."_

"_Of course Mrs. Black," He said dully and rolled his eyes._

"_Why the hell are you here then? I'm sick and tired of seeing your face!" _

"_Quite simple. I've come to warn you once more to be aware! Your marriage will not last! Something is coming!"_

"_Okay, you know what asshole? I'm through playing your dumb little games. What the hell is coming? I don't want little hints, I want an answer and I want it now!" I throw a rock at him, knowing it wouldn't hurt him, and get up from the grass, infuriated. _

"_Don't you see? It's already begun, you're just waiting for the bad part to come."_

_I grab the collar of his shirt. "Answer. Now."_

"_You're so demanding my dear Bella and surprisingly, I find that quite attractive." I drop his collar and take a step back. No way am I standing that close to that creep again. I can't believe I kissed that…that…that…LEECH! He straightened his shirt. "As I was saying…look around you Bella."_

"_All I see is our-I mean your meadow."_

"_Ah yes, but I didn't say what. I meant who. Someone around you is deceiving you, someone is coming for you, and someone is going to be the end of you._

_Then he was gone just like dust. Come to think of it…he disappeared in the same manner Greg did the other day…_

"Bella?"

My eyes flutter open. "Jake?" I reach for him and hug him tightly. "Where are we?"

"You don't recognize this place," a familiar voice asks. I turn around to see Carlisle.

"Carlisle!" I hug him. "I am so happy to see you." I never thought I'd see the day where I'd be in the Cullen's house one more time. Did Jake bring me here? My injuries must've been serious. How long have I been unconscious?

"As am I," He chuckled. "Told you she'd bounce back fast Jacob."

"Wait-what?"

"You blacked out Bella," Jacob explained.

"I did. Oh my god! The car!"

Jacob laughed. "The car is fine, I didn't do too much damage to it. I'll fix it soon. I just needed to make sure you were okay first."

Carlisle goes to the door and closes it. "Okay, now down to business. Bella, exactly how did you get those marks? I know they are of half-vampires."

I look down at my wrists again. I told them the whole story and I practically had to hold down Jacob during most of the story. His body was now shaking violently.

"Bella…" He bit his lip. "I will have to kill them you know." He tried to explain as rationally and as civilized as possible. Jacob, civilized? Hey, at least he's trying. I rub his hair and the tremors cease.

"Jakie…"

"I can't let them reek havoc."

"But…"

"You actually want to protect them?"

As preposterous as that, I think he is right. I really am trying to protect them. Even though they did bite me I really do believe they are not 100% evil. Or are they? Maybe it's the drugs Carlisle just gave me. I do feel a bit dizzy. My eyelids grow heavy and they drop.

"Maybe you should take her home Jacob. You have my number if she needs anything else, feel free to call anytime. I think she's had enough excitement for one day."

"Me too," that was the last I heard from Jacob before I fell asleep.

Greg POV

"You did what?"

Luna and Elaine back away from me slowly. Anger rose inside of my body but I restrained myself from slapping them. I told them specifically not to.

"Do you know what you've done!"

They did not respond.

"She may never come back now and her husband is a werewolf! Do you know how much danger you have put all three of us in now?"

They don't say anything, they just look at each other's feet.

"She tasted good though daddy," Elaine said innocently.

"I don't care!"

Luna said nothing.

"Go to your rooms!" They don't move. "NOW!" Soon they both hurried out of the room and left me alone. Dear god, what am I going to do now?

I walk over to the coffee table and pick up a picture of my deceased wife. I look at it, how beautiful she truly was. She had beautiful tan skin with such a glow that I could never forget. She hid her beauty in make up sometimes but in this picture in my very hand her beauty was almost a crime! Her eyes were chocolate brown and she had the long, brown hair with a slight curl to match. Her ruby red lips were always shiny and I still long to kiss them still today. If only…if I only I hadn't met her…maybe she wouldn't have died this way. Who am I kidding? She would've died with or without me, if anything I kept her alive longer than she should've lived. I place down the photograph, afraid to look at it any long. If I could cry I'd be crying right now but unfortunately, that is physically impossible and therefore I must refrain from loosing all sanity to a photograph and loose my control again.

I slouch in the couch.

_Great. Luna and Elaine messed up their parts of the plan…now what am I going to do? There's no way I'm going to be able to finish the job without fail and with Edward's approval. He might not even give me what I did this all for in the first place. No matter, I'll kill him eventually too. _

Jake POV

I run through the forest quickly after exiting the Cullen's humble abode and then stop. I can't take her back to New Hampshire now. No, I need to keep her as far away from that asshole "Greg" or what ever the hell they call him and his two half-vampire children. It's obvious he's a vampire as well. Damn it! Why didn't I sense them before? Something he did must be blocking my senses or something…

I need to talk to Sam. I hurry to La Push, phase, and stop at Emily's. Emily, shocked, too the unconscious Bella into the spare guest room to rest while I sat at the table waiting for the others to come along. Greg, I swear, I'm going to fuck you up. YOU DO NOT MESS WITH ME, MY PACK, and ESPECIALLY **MY** BELLA!

I would write more but I really, really wanted to see you guys' reactions. What do you think? Oh, and do you think it's quite strange how Greg just so "happen" to know Bella's hubby is a werewolf? Coincidence, I think not. Lol. Hint. Hint. Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Just a little note: Greg and Edward are not "friends". Everyone's been assuming that. There's way more to Greg.

Chapter 8

Luna POV

Slamming the door shut, I jump on top of my bed.

Elaine POV

I shut the door quietly as possible so I would not arouse my father's anger even more. I sit on the foot of my bed and slouch.

Luna POV

_This can't be happening._

Elaine POV

_Why father? Why get involved with such a creature as him? We were just fine without him. _

Luna and Elaine POV (They are both doing the same thing and thinking the same thing. Weird I know but hey, they're twins. What do you expect?)

I search my pockets until I find a torn photograph. My sister and I both have a copy of the same photograph. It's a picture of our mother, Lillian Dwyer-Jones.

_Why father, why? There's no use in replacing our mother and deceiving such a powerful vampire in the process. You say you're doing this for us but you're only doing it for you! _I sigh and throw the photograph on the ground.

_I won't let them turn you Mrs. Black. I refuse to see you become one of us, Bella. My sister and I will protect you with our lives…even if we must die in the process. _

Greg POV

_Damn it. I can't find Bella anywhere, I can't even smell her! Where the hell is she? _

Bella POV

"Emily?" I shower her with hugs. "It's so nice to see you again!"

She giggles. "It's nice to see you too Bella. It's been a year since you two have last visited. I was beginning to think you forgot about us."

"I would never."

"Guess what," Emily inched closer and squealed with excitement.

"What?" I returned the excitement.

She brings her lips to my ear. "I'm pregnant."

"No way!"

"Way!"

I smile. "Does he know yet?"

"No," Emily shakes her head. "I'm not telling him till' next week."

"Why wait? What's happening next week?"

"Our anniversary."

"Oh my god and you didn't tell me! Ugh!"

"I'm sorry," Emily laughs. "It kind of slipped my mind. We're not having a big party or anything."

"What are you guys doing?"

"We're going to spend the day at another beach not too far from La Push to be alone."

"Aww."

"Yes, I know. It was his idea."

Knock, knock, someone's at the door.

"I'll get it," I offer before she even said anything. I skidded to the door and opened it effortlessly. "Hello boys."

"Yo Bella," Quil grins. "Long time no see. I wasn't expecting you here."

"Me neither."

"No wonder Jacob was back and stayed for more than an hour. He usually runs home back to you."

"Yea I know," I sigh. "I'm sorry I took him away from you guys. We've actually been thinking about finding a house here and moving away from New Hampshire." _Jacob's pretty pissed about the Greg thing. He only wants to move so I will be here and while he's gone he'll just rip Greg to shreds. Boys, I'll never understand them. _

"That's good," Quil comes through the door and gives me a big bear hug. "It's good to have you back."

"Nice to see you too."

Someone cleared their throat and tapped Quil's shoulder. "Hello Quil. Mind if I get my wife back for a couple minutes?"

Quil blushes and then the rest of the pack laugh. Quil, realizing it was all a joke, joined in with the laughter and sat down at the table next to Embry. Sam comes through the door last and Jacob wraps his arm around my waist as if to ease my stress. I'm not stressed! I told him that! Sigh, might as well enjoy the warmth. He is quite hot. I grin. He's hot in ALL ways possible. Finally, Sam spoke.

"Let's get down to business shall we?"

Greg POV

_Damn, she's no where in town._

I jump from tree to tree through the forest. _My best bet is the forest but I still don't sense anything. I can usually smell her blood rushing to her cheeks because of her scent is so strong. This is frustrating! _

I stop and jump down from the oak tree branch. A tall, lean figure walks toward me. His tousled hair gave him away all to quickly. It's Edward.

"Hello Gregory."

"And what honor do I owe of this visit Mr. Cullen?"

"Simple," He grinned, showing his fangs, "your life. You have failed and for that…you must die."

"Is it I who has failed to apprehend such a boisterous, vile werewolf? Is it I who has failed to regain one's previous lover? No. It is you who has failed and for that my good sir, you must be the one to die."

"You have a plan, tell me," Edward dropped the subject and obviously, abandoned the idea of killing me right here and now.

"Why should I?"

"Our contract is still in tact."

"I am aware of that Edward but the thing is, I don't know if I can trust you."

"I don't know if I can trust you either."

"Good. Don't," they both say in unison and shake hands.

"What's your plan?"

I opened my mouth to speak and the wind blew past the both of us.

"I was thinking that…"

Jacob POV

We finally came to an agreement. Bella and I will stay at Billy's and I will try to keep Bella in La Push as much as possible (I didn't tell her that part). We hopped into the Rabbit and both I, and Bella sped down the road heading for Charlie's.

"Dad!" Bella yells when she opens the door. "I'm home!"

Charlie's head whips around and he jumps up from the chair instantly and rushed over to us. He grabbed a hold of her and hugged her tightly.

"It's so good to see you Bella," He breathed into his daughter's hair. "I missed you."

"I missed you too dad."

They break the embrace and then Charlie pats me on the back. "Hey son. How's Billy?"

"He's good," I laugh. "You see him more than I do."

"Is New Hampshire still the same?"

"Yup."

"So what brings you guys back here into Forks? Not that I don't want you here or anything."

"Bella and I will be staying in La Push for a few…weeks." I gulp, watching my wording. Bella sent a glare my way. Oops…I'm in trouble. I didn't tell her that! "Bella wanted to see you so we decided to drive down here."

We spent the day with her father and of course, Bella kept sending me glares. Those glares practically scream exactly what I think she's thinking, " Jacob Black, you are in BIG trouble when we get home."

I sink into my chair. She's going to give me hell.

Luna POV

I open the door of my room and run over to Elaine's. I pound on the door.

"Father! I didn't do anything wrong!" Elaine's squeaky voice yelled from the other side of the door. I roll my eyes.

"He left Elaine. It's me, Luna. Open up."

The door creaks open.

I close it behind me and push her onto the bed, then sat on the floor. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Depends, what are you thinking?"

"What you're thinking."

"What am I thinking?"

"Something both of us should not even consider."

Elaine grins. "Yes, I am thinking what you're thinking then."

I hold out my hand. "Partners?"

"I would never choose anyone else as my partner in crime," She shakes my hand.

"Okay…" I inch closer. "Here's what we're going to do…"

What do you guys think? ! And hey, who hate's the twins now? I'm sure you all still want to cut Greg to shreds like Jacob does. Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Edward POV

I hate Greg. I hate him! I hate the fact that he is able to hide his most precious thoughts from me and replace them with minor, useless, and absolutely foolish ones! I hate him! Although, I find no reason to hate his ingenious plan. It's so clever it's absurd. That doesn't quite make sense either but who cares? I don't.

I run through the forest again, leaving Greg. I search through the house but then realize…

_She's not here. Greg was right. _

There's only one place she can be then. She's back in Forks. Jacob, that ignorant puppy, should've known better.

Jacob POV

Billy left for Charlie's house and we're all alone. Bella locks the door and pushes me into the living room.

"Jacob Black," She yells. "You didn't tell me how long we'd be here! Why?"

"I didn't want to alarm you…"

She sighs, not able to stay mad at me for such a thing. "Okay, but next time can you tell me?"

I nod. "I promise." Thank you God, she didn't give me hell this time.

"But why?"

I sigh heavily and try to compose myself. "Your buddy Greg, yea you know him, he's a vampire."

"How do you know?"

"Think about it. He has half-vampire children. He must be a vampire or else they would've killed him by now. And his disgusting scent was all over you last night, mixed with some other fragrance much more potent."

"Is that why you stayed up all night the other night washing my clothes?"

"Of course!"

"But why…"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," I say. "Why does he want you? If he wanted your blood he would've killed you already."

"I don't know," then she remembered something. "Do you think any of this has to do with that phone call from Edward?"

"Knowing that son-of-a-bitch, hell yeah."

Edward POV

I'm in no hurry so I purchase a ticket for next week to Portland, Washington.

_Bella, I'm coming for you._

Greg POV

I go back home and don't even look at Luna and Elaine as they prepared their lunch. Half-vampires eat human food to after all and there's no way I'm going to eat it. I go into my personal study and pop open the photo album. I touch a photo of Lillian, my wife. I touch her face, imagining that it is her actual beautiful human skin I am touching. Lillian…you will live again. I swear to you this…you will live again. I wonder where they hid your grave. Your damn "friends" buried you without my consent. I wanted you to be closer to me of course but they refused. They ignored me. I sniff. Great friends you have there. The only one he really knows who her grave is that I won't have to kill to get the information our of is Luna. Elaine forgot the location all to quickly but Luna has written it in her Diary. I can't believe I'm going to say this but I must stoop low; I must search Luna's room. I need that Diary!

I rush out of the room and head down the hallway, turning when I see the light blue door, Luna's room.

_Lillian, you shall live again! Don't worry! _

Luna POV

_He's after my damn diary! _

Great, now he made me curse. Ugh! I shake my head and grab Elaine's hand. She lets go and rushes me out of the door first, then checked to see if he was coming.

"Go," she whispered.

I took out the torn, brown diary from underneath my dress. I was hiding it. "But what about you? We're not supposed to leave this house without him. You will have to come with me."

"No," Elaine argued. "I promised I'd help you and I'm helping you. I'm giving you a head start! You, of all people, need to go and save Bella."

"But…"

"No buts Luna. I may be younger but this time I want to return the favor. I don't want you to protect me anymore…I want to protect you from now on," Elaine argues.

Before I could say anything she pushed me out of the door, "Go!" and then slammed the door in my face. Elaine…

I wipe the tear that escaped my eye and did what I was told. There's no sense in letting all my sister's effort go to waist. Running brusquely, I jump high enough into a tree and then from tree branch to tree branch. I need to get away! Soon enough I was out of Hanover and into a little town. I sigh. How am I going to get to Bella? I should probably go back to Hanover when things clear up between Elaine and my father. I hope she's doing okay. I'll stay here for a day and then go back and stow away on a plane or something.

_Elaine…please be okay._

Elaine POV

After Luna left, my father came down with hell in his eyes. The ferocity of his eyes burned like the flames of the underworld.

"Elaine!" He yelled. "Where is Luna?"

"I don't know," I lied, blasphemy evident in my voice. I never was a good liar. I'm too much of a goody-goody. He slaps me, leaving a red mark on my face, and slaps me a second time making me fall on the ground this time.

"I know you know! Don't lie to me!"

"Fine, I won't tell you," I holler and run to the other side of the kitchen.

"Do you really think you can hide her from me? You are both my children. You are not supposed to defy me!" He quickly grabs a hold of me neck, his nails digging into my neck, and bringing his mouth to my ear. "And do you know what I do to people who defy me?"

"No," I spit on him making him bring his face back to where it's supposed to be, out of my face. "Why don't you show me?" I say bravely with no humor on my face.

He throws me on the couch, and I seize the coffee table. "Take this!" I, using all of my strength, throw at it his face making him fall. He got up, moving aside the pieces of glass as if it was nothing, and got back up again. _Damn. _He pulls on my sleeves and I unbutton my sweater so he falls with only the sweater. I run out of the house but he's a step behind me. He's always a step behind me! At least the outside will give me some leverage. I pick up a big tree branch and skid over to him, striking him with the large blunt, wooden object. He caught it and twisted it, twisting my hand along with it.

I cry out in agony and he pries the object out of my hand. He smiles. Father, why? Have you gone absolutely mad? He kicks me and I fall to the ground. He steps on my necklace. I can no longer fight. I cry out again. He doesn't care.

"Please…daddy…no!"

He stops the pain and stoops down to look down at me. "I'm sorry my dear daughter but this is the only way." Only way? My ass! "Just remember….I love. I will always love you."

"Daddy…" Don't do this. Don't kill me!

He smirks and unbuttons my jeans skirt with one hand and secures both my hands above my head with the other. I struggle against his grip but I'm failing and I don't have much energy left. I pant. No! He slides my skirt down from my legs and throws it to the side leaving my underwear completely exposed. He then pops off my shoes, socks, and then rips off my shirt because I was struggling so hard. What is he doing?

He stands up then and steps on my stomach once more to secure my position. He then discards his clothes and stoops down again.

"This may hurt a little," His smile was evil and his eyes are still full of evil, ferocity, and those qualities burned even more as if more wood was added to the camp fire of his very soul. He pulled apart my leg and inserted…something I could not see in between my legs. I screamed but he only punched me in my mouth, making me loose a teeth and blood dripping from my lips. It continued to go in and out of me and finally the pain evaporated…it was gone. I start to cry, tears are appropriate at this time. He gets up, my father, and pulls on his boxers and his pants. What just happened? My eyes go droopy. He then pulls out his dagger from his pants pocket, came closer to me, and stabbed me right in the heart.

The wound was deep and I no longer cried, I squawked like an injured bird whose wings has now been cut off. He twisted the dagger inside of my chest and then took it out quite roughly. He saw my heart immediately and took it in his hands…with the cord that held it to me still attached. He grinned at it.

"Good-bye Elaine."

He dropped it and stepped on it. It drummed its last beat, I took my last breath, and screamed my last scream. With my eyes still open, I think my last thought. _Bye Luna…be safe. I love you. Protect Bella. Protect her Luna…you must._

*Cries* I was really about to cry when I wrote this. What do you guys think? Should I change the rating to M now since of that..you know last Elaine POV. How do you guys feel about it? Wasn't expecting that, right? Please review and tell me what's on your mind! :D


	10. Chapter 10

Note: I promise, nothing like what happened to Elaine will happen in this story again. I've changed it to M only for that and just so you don't get confused, the first part of chapter 10 is written in 3rd person. Enjoy!

Chapter 10

A dark wave of nausea washed over Luna's senses. Elaine's dead and she could feel it. There's no mistaking the feeling of detachment from her very twin sister, her other half. Her knees buckled. She can't go back to Hanover now because if she does make a reappearance in the city, her father will sniff her out like the animal he has become. Luna clutches the thin, worn, torn, diary close to her bosom and closes her eyes, with a slight tear skidding its way down her cheek, mournfully.

"Elaine," that name that came out of Luna's lips tasted sour to her. It made her even more upset but she choked back the screams her heart wanted so badly to let out. "I swear; I will stop our father. I will protect Bella. I can't let another family member die because of him. I will avenge you, Elaine. And I will not fail."

Jacob POV

Everyone surrounds my Bella. Excellent. This gives me the perfect opportunity to slip away! Tonight is a bonfire to celebrate Leah's imprint. She's imprinted on a boy named Jeffrey. I'm still shocked he went with freely. Like hey, my girlfriend's a werewolf! Never thought he'd be the one to be okay with that. I shake my head and run backwards into the dimness and then into the forest. I skid back to my house, quickly scrawl a note for Bella to write, leave the note on her pillow, and jump out of the window.

I hate to leave like this but I must. It is for Bella's safety after all. I dash through the forest again going forward and run through the openings, leaving La Push behind.

Bella POV

The bonfire was pretty fun but I lost Jacob. Some told me he went in the forest with Sam to discuss some things. I trust Jacob. I congratulated Leah and her new beaux before I left for Jacob's house. I plop onto the bed and smell the sheets. _They smell just like him. _I made myself comfortable in the bed but then felt a disturbance. I tilted my head back on my pillow but hit something…paper. I, nervously, picked up the note and realized it was Jacob's messy handwriting.

_**Dear Bella,**_

_**I know you're probably really mad at me for this but please have mercy. Don't kill me when I get back. I may be gone for about 2-3 days, at most. Don't stress okay? I will be back soon. I have some important werewolf business to take care of. You know me. I'll be back before you know it Bells. :)**_

_**Love,**_

_**Jacob**_

I sigh as only I could. This is the usual but he has had to be gone for so long. I guess I'll just have to deal with it. I drop the piece of paper on the side table next to our bed and lay down. I close my eyes in an attempt to fall asleep. _How am I supposed to sleep knowing he's out there…somewhere doing only god-knows-what and could be harmed any time? _

Luna POV

Dashing through the forest and passing numerous amounts of trees of varied sizes, I begin to think of ways to kill my father. The more I think the less I don't want to. He is my father after all but I can not let his boisterous ways reign and go unpunished. It's just unacceptable!

Jacob POV

I phased along the way and ran brusquely. I sniff the air and smell that same…potent scent. It's not of a vampires' though but it could've been easily mistaken for one. I run after the scent and see a shadow. Growling, I've met my match.

The blurry figure came into more of a moonlit view where I could see the face more clearly and I stood tall. It's a girl and not just any girl…it's a half-vampire.

Luna POV

I see a blurry dark figure that held the shape of a wolf. It's a werewolf.

Jacob POV

I growl again as she walks closer into the light, her face young, red lips that shined, and golden eyes that looked like they could kill me with just one glance. I'm not afraid of her though. She's nothing more than all the other discarded vampires I've killed in the past few years of my wolf-hood. If she decides to fight me she will die.

Luna POV

I stop and my face glows in the moonlight. The cool breeze rustles his fur but he stands tall no less. I recognize him. I know him.

Jacob POV

I don't recognize her. I don't know her.

Third Person Perspective

The two creatures stood across from each other, neither of them saying a thing. If Jacob could talk I'm sure he would but he didn't risk phasing in front of his "enemy". Finally, the young half-blood vampire pulled back her hair and opened her mouth.

"You're Jacob Black, aren't you?"

The werewolf said nothing for he couldn't. His form prevented him from doing so.

"Thought I recognized you. Your scent is familiar."

Nothing came from the wolf and he was in no mood to phase. He was not going to let his guard down now! This is the first half-vampire he's ever encounter and who knows what they're capable of? _Carlisle, _he thought. _I wish I had asked him that before leaving. _No matter, he can easily handle what ever this little girl has to offer.

"I don't want to fight you for we seek the same enemy."

Silence surrounded the wolf like a cloud but not because he was an animal and could simply not converse like any other human would but because he was simply speechless inside his mind. He could not believe his ears. With those sharp wolf ears of his, he did not miss one word that she said. He understood it all.

She sighs. "My name is Luna and I know you do not fear me, you simply do not trust me."

How could he trust a girl like that? He knows nothing about her.

"I'm one of Greg's twin daughters your wife agreed to teach."

Jacob took a step forward, baring his teeth._ So this is her! Where is the other twin? Is she somewhere near by? _Jacob shakes his head. _Probably not…I only smell her scent._

Jacob cocks his head to the left, signaling.

"Go, phase if you please. I'd prefer if you stayed a wolf though, less arguments."

Jacob ran out of her sight and phased. After he was back to his naked, human self, he pulled on his shorts, zipped up his fly, and then ran back to Luna.

"Okay, why the hell did you bite Bella?"

"Like I said, I prefer you as a wolf," Luna frowned. "But to answer your question: my sister and I bit Bella to keep track of her. We've found that when we bite people and actually leave them alive, we can track them."

"Why would you want to track Bella? She's not an endless supply of blood you know."

"Oh, we know. We're 'vegetarians' anyways. Human blood is quite tastey but we don't want Bella for her blood. We don't want Bella at all to be honest unless she's alive. My father and Edward are coming for her. We've tried to protest but we've failed and now, I've come to ask for your help."

"You don't need to ask for my help to kick your father's ass. I was about five minutes away from ringing his neck just now," Jacob snarled. "Why does he want Bella anyways?"

"I'm sure you know Edward wants Bella to be his love again," Luna started. "Edward heard of my father's loss of our mother. They both made a deal but both wanted to betray the other. Greg is suppose to capture Bella, get a blood sample from her, and then turn her into a full-fledged vampire. Edward figured someone like him could get the job done that he couldn't without any difficulty since Bella did not know Greg's motives. Of course we were part of the plan as well but we only betrayed our father in the end, me and Elaine both didn't like how this was going. He still wants a blood sample from Bella."

"Why does Greg want a blood sample?"

"He wants to make a copy of Bella."

I think this was probably one of my best chapters. What do you guys think? I guess you guys still hate Greg and all. LOL. Please review! :D


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jacob POV

"That's impossible," I tell her. "You can not make a clone out of blood sample, can you?"

"Yes," Luna nods. "It is possible."

"Why does he want a clone of her?"

"Because she's my mother's sister," Luna frowns. "The resemblance between the two are impeccable."

"Bella doesn't have a sister."

"Your right, Bella has a half-sister. They share the same mother," Luna explained. "It seems quite silly but our grandmother lied to Bella saying that her and Charlie really did marry after high school. She had my mother Lillian with another man before she even knew Charlie existed. René had no idea what to do with the child so she put Lillian up for adoption and never saw her daughter again. Then she had Bella and I'm sure you know the rest of the story."

"This is crazy."

"I know. That's why I want to help you."

"What can we do?"

"Well first we have to stay close to Bella as possible," Luna took a step further. "Remember, there are more than one person after her right now. We can't leave her alone even if the other werewolves are near by. You do NOT know how powerful my father is."

"Then what?"

"We wait for their scent to reach our nostrils, filling us with a horrid sensation, and then will we know when and where to attack."

Her hands move as she still clutches to a brown, square shaped object in her arms.

"What's that?"

"What?"

"What's that in your arms?" I ask her more clearly.

"My old diary," Luna whispers.

Why the hell did she bring that with her? What's that going to do? She could've brought something a little bit more useful to herself like a knife, gun, or some food at the least.

"It was what father was looking for and killed Elaine for…because she wouldn't tell him I had left with the diary to go only god-knows-where to escape from his clutches," She squeaks. "In her is the very information he's been seeking and will need for Bella's cloning."

"What information?"

"The location of Lillian's grave."

Luna POV

Jacob stopped talking and led me back to La Push. He opened the door and found that his father was not home. I picked up a sticky note and hand it to him. It said;

"Dear Jacob, I am staying over Charlie's house and sleeping in the spare bedroom because it's getting a little too late and the game's on. You have the house to yourself. Don't do anything stupid, Bella looked pretty upset. Love, Billy." He tossed the sticky note to the side and opened the door of another room.

"It's not the best but this will have to do," He says. "You can sleep here tonight."

"Who's room was this," I ask as I walk through the door. The walls are a painted a girly pink with posters of Hello Kitty on the sides. There is a small bed with a purple sheet and three pillows; one shaped in the shape of a heart, another a star, and the last one in a sunflower.

"This is my sister Rachel's room."

"Isn't she going to be angry knowing I'm staying here?"

"Not at all. She's not coming back from her trip to London until next month." ]

"Oh." and then he left me to get my self comfortable.

I pull over the large purple sheet over my body and hug the sunflower pillow. _Elaine would've loved this room. She's always wanted a bedroom like this. _

Bella POV

Sunshine peaked out from in between the two curtains that covered the window next to my bed. I stretch my arms and then turn my body. I scream. Somebody's in my bed!

I hit the intruder with my pillow with as much force as possible and large hands stops the pillow.

"Bella," a familiar voice spoke. "It's me."

"Jacob?"

"Duh!" He rubbed his head. "That hurt."

I giggled, "I'm sorry Jacob."

"It's okay, I have a surprise for you," Jacob says with a frown. "You might not like it though."

"I always like your surprises," I assure him.

"We'll see about that," He mumbles and then pulls me out of bed along with him. He drags me to Rachel's room and opens the door.

"Hello Mrs. Black."

"Luna! What are you doing here?" I back away.

"Jacob told me I could stay here for the night and I'm here to protect you."

"Protect me from who? You?"

"From my father. He's already murdered Elaine, I'm next on his list, and then he's coming for you."

"Greg's…murdered Elaine?" My heart skips a beat. I remember the soft innocence Elaine carried. I actually liked her despite what both her and Luna did to my hands.

"Yes because he's looking for me and she told me to find you."

"What's in the book?"

"My mother's grave location," Luna starts but then looks at me. "You must be hungry…maybe we should discuss this after breakfast."

After breakfast was through Jacob called for the rest of the pack and once most of them were here (we're only missing Seth) came we decided to start. Sam said Seth should be coming soon enough and if he's late he'll explain everything to him later. I still can't believe her mother is my sister.

"I think I should start from the beginning," Luna said.

Luna POV

"_My family and I were just hunting for some fish when suddenly we met a man named Edward Cullen. Elaine and I didn't trust him but father told us to behave. _

'_Gregory,' Edward greeted. 'How do you do? I've heard so much about you.'_

'_What do you want Cullen?' My father sneered and stood protectively in front of us._

'_I have a proposition.'_

'_Proposition? What kind of proposition?'_

_Edward chuckled. 'We both share the same pain. We both have lost the love of our lives but then again, we differ. You lost her to the grim reaper but I lost mine to our sworn enemy, the werewolves.' _

'_What a shame,' my father scoffed. 'But what the hell does that have to do with anything?'_

'_I can help you get Lillian back.'_

_My father froze. 'Lillian?'_

'_Yes and I know the perfect way.'_

'_How?'_

'_You must seek out Isabella Swan, commonly known as Bella Swan. She's Lillian's little sister. You can clone Bella using her blood and Lillian's remains. It seems strange and completely stupid but assure you it has worked before. You need Bella's blood in Lillian's and a few other things from Bella, depending on the condition of Lillian's corpse, to bring your wife back as Bella's clone.'_

'_That's amazing,' My father smiled but then his smile faded. 'Wait-what do you get out of this?'_

'_When you get your blood sample from Bella she will go limp and then you can hand her over to me.'_

'_What will you do with her then?'_

_Edward grinned a devilish grin. 'I'm going to turn her into one of us and she will live with me for all of eternity.'_

_Edward held out his hand. 'Deal?'_

_My father just stared at his hand for a moment but then took hold of it. 'Deal.'"_

"And that's what happened," I took a deep breath from all that talking.

"You're a really detailed story teller," Bella compliments me.

"Not usually. I just remember that day exactly because it was the worst day of my life."

Then someone busted through the door and stared at me. His brown eyes held mine and his gaze borrowed mine. _Who is this guy?_

Seth POV

I ran to the Jake's door. _I'm late. I'm late. Darn it! Sam's gonna like kill me! _I turn the handle. _It's lock. Oh my god, leave it to Jake to finally lock his door when it doesn't need to be locked! How does Bella live with this guy! _I bust down the door.

"Sorry I'm late-" Suddenly I couldn't talk anymore. I saw her. I saw her! A beautiful, young girl no younger than a year or so than my actual human body was before I turned. She's beautiful. Her mid-back, brown hair swept over her shoulders as she clung to the brown book in her hand. Her big yellow eyes has a brown tint in them and they look at me. Her gaze borrows mine. A yellow-no golden, aura forms around her and caresses her soft, rosy cheeks. _Who is she? _I do not talk anymore, I just stand in one place hunched over and staring at the beauty before me. Could this be love? No, this is more than love. I've imprinted.

Awww lol. What do you guys think? This is just for you Paige! Please Review! : )


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Bella POV

"This makes no sense," I pile papers on Jacob's small desk he had used for school. "Why doesn't Edward just give up already?"

"You know the answer already," Jacob groans and sits on the bed making it squeak as it adjusted to his weight. "He loves you and is to hard-headed to give up."

"I know that much but he is supposed to be smart enough to know that he's not going to get me," I said confidently. "He's only one vampire and there are so many of us! There's no way he can get past you or Sam, or even Seth!"

"Speaking of Seth…." Jacob drawled out. "Where did that rascal go? He's supposed to be patrolling."

"Oh, Sam took over for him," I explained. "He left Seth alone with Luna to explain to her the whole imprinting thing."

Luna POV

We walk along the beach and I take off my shoes so the sand could caress my cold feet. "I have never been to a beach," I say very quietly as I set them under a tree. "It's so calm and serene here…"

"You've never?" Seth, who did not have to take off his shoes for he wore none, asked, shocked.

"Yea, my father, being the vampire he is, didn't really want to show people his true form in the sunlight that shined down on beaches. He said to Luna and I, both, that we were never to go to a beach."

"Do you regret coming with me here then?"

"Of course not…I love it here," I twirled around in a circle motion, cheerfully. "Why would I regret something I love? You never regret love."

"Some people do," Seth mutters.

"Then it truly wasn't love. Even though I was a baby when she died, I remember her last words. Those very words, though they were few, became our motto, my sister, and I, oh how we loved that motto…"

"What were her last words?"

"_You may love to regret but never, EVER, regret love for love is more sacred than any rose. It is more beautiful than any other wonder in the world. Regretting is not love, it's just stating that you never had love in the first place._" I smile. "It may not make sense, or sound very fancy like one of those quotes off of brainy but hey, I love it."

"I can see why," Seth grinned, understanding me completely. "I don't regret imprinting on you."

"And I don't regret being imprinted on," I finish. "You don't have to explain to me what it is for I already know."

"How?"

"My father told us everything about werewolves," I tell him. "He spoke most badly of your kind but he did give us more facts than opinions, which is a good thing."

"How does he know so much?"

"My father is very old….he has even served the Voltouri but left them years later. He was probably the best thing that ever happened to the Voltouri. If it wasn't for his leaving…Aro wouldn't have risen to power the way he did, being the leader of the Voltouri and what not-" Before I could continue, Seth interrupted me, which he apologized for very quickly and asked his question.

"What made him step down?"

"Simple. He wanted them to crash and burn without him, for he hated the people who had to work with, and even though they haven't, my father still believes it's bound to happen one way or another. He has a gift that not even Edward Cullen could beat. Sure, the guy has his little mind reading tricks, but my father you see, he's got Edward in check. He could've killed Edward the day we met him but…he didn't."

"What's his 'gift'?"

"It's like Jane's but hers doesn't really kill you, only makes you think you're in hell when your really not. Hers can only be used as a distraction. His, as you can infer, is the opposite. His DOES hurt you, physically. He can use his mind to choke you from a distance without even pausing to hold up his hand."

Seth's jaw dropped.

"Yea, I know, crazy right? ….Am I bothering you talking about all this stuff? We can talk about other stuff if you want."

"No…please go on. This is interesting."

"Yep, he is even more powerful than Aro, who can only see every thought you have ever thought with just a touch of your skin. Aro and my father are now enemies but Aro refuses to send his 'minions' to kill my father because he knows my father would dispose of them as he always did."

"That is interesting…but still, how does he know so much about my kind?"

"Well….as you know…there aren't many female wolves but now there is only one, your sister, Leah. He's the reason why there aren't many. My father is very, very, very, old. He's a vampire who's been around for a while. He was even around before Jacob's great grandfather was born. I think about…two or three thousand years ago there was a woman who suddenly phased…into a wolf while he was on his daily stroll. He killed her and stopped the chain…and that's why there are usually only boys, or that's what my father said."

"So…did he like start researching us?"

"Pretty much, he observed their behavior but when they noticed his scent he killed them and once he had all the information needed…he left the area."

"That's crazy."

"Yea, I know."

"Why didn't he want you guys to go to the beach? I mean…you are half human."

"He always thought we would be together, him, Elaine, and I, a family forever." I didn't say anything else. I didn't need to say anything else. My facial expression said it all. 'Don't talk about it.'

"So…are you okay with the imprint thing?" Seth shifted the conversation back to its original form.

"I guess…I just hope everyone else accepts me."

"Of course they'll accept you!"

"And if they don't? Hello? I'm supposed to be your enemy!"

"So what if my love came from hate? I love you and that's all that matters. Besides, I'll kill anyone who dares tell you anything differently."

Seth wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I looked up at the sunset with him.

"It's beautiful," I sigh in contempt.

"Not as beautiful as you."

I couldn't help but smile but…then Seth's bright smile faded and his hands went rigid. I look up at his face and see no joy in it anymore. He holds me closer to him, wrinkles his nose, and says the very thing I hoped he would not say on such a perfect day: "Vampire."

**** Sorry for the very, very long wait for my update. Rkoviper begged me…again! She is also a Greg hater and wanted to know what convoluted thing he was going to do next. Hate to disappoint but…he's not in this one ….or is he? Please review! ******


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Bella POV

Jacob left a minute ago, saying something about a vampire. Ugh, not another one. There has been so many vampires around here and I know it's because I am here. Personally, I'm getting sick and tired of these vampires. I hear a faint sound, a rustle to be exact, coming from outside of my window. It seems more like a scratching at the glass of the window. I walk closer to it and see a hand. _Hmmm…Must be Jacob. _I unlatch it and that was my mistake.

I scream! And the worst part about that is….someone …or something grabbed me, pulling me through the window with it! I kicked it and it pushed a dry cloth into my mouth, keeping me quiet, and my screams muffled. I looked up, with daggers in my eyes, and saw the face of a human but with an exception, his fangs stuck out like a yellow flower in a batch of pink ones. I can't make out his face and before I could decode just who he was, he punched me in the gut, knocking me out, and the blackness took over me.

Seth POV

_Damn it. He got away. _

"Seth?" My angel spoke.

_How dare he! I could've swore Sam said he'd patrol the woods near the beach! Damn it all! Where the hell are they?_

"Seth? Are you okay?" She nudges me.

"Sorry Luna," I apologize. "I was just thinking."

"About how the vampire got away?"

"You can tell?"

"Of course," She says. "I'm not an idiot. I may be half-vampire but I can still sense the race. They are the reason for my own existence after all." Luna sniffs the air and wrinkles her nose. "This scent is quite familiar but probably unfamiliar to you and your wolves."

"So….you know who the vampire is?"

"Of course, he is my father after all."

Luna POV

_He's here. Wait…to be correct, he WAS here. He left and I have a feeling this can't be good. _

I tug Seth with me and drag him back to the Black resident. I walk around it until I come to Jacob's window, where the scent is the strongest. I sniff it again.

_No…._

"Luna, sweetie, what's wrong?"

_No…. This can't be happening! No!_

"Luna?"

"No!"

"Luna, baby, no what?"

"NO!" I back away from the window. "NO!"

Seth takes my hand, gingerly, and brings his face close to mine. "Shhh… calm down. Tell me, what's wrong?"

"You don't smell it?"

"Yes, I smell it. I smell the scent of a vampire."

"His scent is mixed in with Bella's," I tell him. I must have a more keener sense of smell than him. _That's strange. _

"I know, I can only smell her scent a bit. Jacob's already going crazy," Seth says.

"How can you tell?"

Seth points to the woods. Some of the trees are falling down. "See there? Jacob is knocking down all those trees in frustration and looking for the scent. He's probably going to set off for Bella as soon as he gets consent from Sam."

I smile. "He's Jacob, he doesn't need consent from anyone."

"Got that right Luna. That man right there, I'm tell you…He's crazy! Anyone who dares mess with HIS Bella is obviously asking to die."

Greg POV

_Thank god, those damn werewolves couldn't catch up with me! They're probably running around in circles with their tails between their legs at this very second! _

"Jacob," Bella sighed in her slumber. I had took out the rag out of her mouth ten minutes ago when she finally went to sleep. Soon…Bella…soon. I may not have Luna's damn diary but I got the next best thing, the thing Luna will not give up; the necklace her mother gave her at birth. Elaine had gotten one, of course, but I broke Elaine's when I took hers from her neck when she was a baby. Luna's was the only one that didn't break, maybe because I did it more gingerly, but yeah, It didn't break. If Luna knew this was still in existence she would hop like a frog to get it back in her grubby little hands. Well…she shall not have either! Nor will she save her "precious" auntie.

"Jacob…"

I touch her cheek. She's so human… God, she reminds me so much of Lillian.

A familiar voice spoke from behind, clearing his throat. A dagger was brought out and the tip smiled at me. "I believe that human there, is MINE."

*** What do you guys think? Sorry for the very short chapter but I wanted to stop it here. Who do you think is the familar voice? Will Greg finally die this time? When will our dear friend Edward get any lines? Stay tuned! lol. Please review! :D ***


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Hello brother," Greg's voice caressed the cold, chilly, wind that whipped through the air and drew an invisible line between the two. "Nice of you to come and see me again."

"Indeed. It's been a while…Gregory."

Greg POV

"What are you doing here Carlisle?"

"I've come to take back MY patient, of course," He stated.

"You're patient? I don't think so."

Carlisle sighs. "This is about Lillian, isn't it?"

"Why the hell would you say that?"

Carlisle POV

_How about…because you're a complete lunatic? _"I know what you did to Elaine. Why didn't you tell me you and Lillian had children?"

"You never approved of her," Greg said, coldly.

"I did like her but I did think it was awfully dangerous for her."

"Bah," Greg rolled his eyes. "She was safe with me." _Yes, and look at where her relations with you got her. Is he delusional? She's in heaven! She was NOT safe with the likes of him. Dear God, Jacob will have his head for this, indeed. _

"Your just jealous because I got the better gift when I turned," Greg stuck his tongue out.

"I told you not to turn. I did not even want to be turned! Look at where it's gotten the both of us!" I yell.

Greg was silent and that was when I realized the little brother I left behind was still in there…somewhere. I wish I could help him…but how?

"You don't have to do this little brother."

"Yes I do."

"How far are you going to go? She's dead!"

"As far as I have to go to get her back," He muttered with a glint in his eyes, the glint that belonged to pure evil. The little boy I remember is now gone and the darkness back, sucking power from the little light he has left in him, and filling the rest of his soul with rancor.

"So be it then," I throw the dagger to the side. "I don't need a dagger to kill you."

"Neither do I."

**** Sorry, this was all I could think of for the day. Besides, it builds suspense. :D Hope you guys enjoy the cliffy and the new twist. I see everyone thought it was Jacob or Edward. Lol. Please review! ****


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Greg POV

_I'm sorry brother…_

Luna POV

"My uncle is dead…" I whispered into the air.

"Your what?" Seth asked as he set me down on the rocking chair.

"My uncle Carlisle."

"He's your uncle?"

"Yes," I nod my head. "They shared the same mother but a different father."

"Your family sure is quite interesting, huh?"

"Nope. It's quite a pain in the ass if you ask me."

Jacob POV

I kneel down. _Damn it. I was too late. _I pick up Carlisle's head slightly. "Well…there goes our doctor." I throw the rotting head to the side. _R.I.P. …_

Greg has gotten away but he was lucky and when I get to him, he won't be so fortunate!

Bella POV

My eyes flutter open and awaken to the dreadful image of the sullen, dark, and depressing forest around me. Trees surrounded me but it wasn't only me who they surrounded. I looked to the right and saw a long, slender neck and realized I was slung over someone's back. But who? I couldn't quite make out the face, because the kidnapper was so focused on the ground he was covering, and he didn't really turn around. I sigh. If only that person was Jacob….then I know I wouldn't be in danger…

"Ah, so you're awake Bella, finally." A voice said, coming from the unknown man, whom I believe is a vampire, but I'm not exactly sure.

"Who are you?" I yelled.

"Ooh, feisty. We'll have to get rid of that, won't we? Lillian was never like that at all."

"Greg?"

"Of course," He turned his head and grinned. "Who else did you think it was going to be? Certainly not Carlisle, I hope."

"What do you mean by that?"

He smirked. "You'll find out soon enough…now, do me a favor. Shut your mouth. You're quite noisy."

Greg POV

Bella fell asleep again, shortly I might add, and I felt a bit of remorse. Maybe I shouldn't have done all this. What was there really to gain from all this madness? I've killed my older brother, I've killed and raped my own daughter, and now look at me! Kidnapping is probably an improvement.

The death of my own blood brother has had quite an effect on me and with Bella asleep now, I can think more clearly about it. My legs still move as my mind ran all over the place and my eye sight remained useful.

_Where are they?_

Those fools, they're probably thinking I went to Lillian's grave sight. THEY know where it is but I, on the other hand, do not. They have Luna to guide them but I think they're missing the point. Do I need to give them an arrow? Ugh. Patience was never my strength.

Maybe I need something more than Bella to lore them here. Maybe….

Luna POV

"Should we go to your mother's burial sight then? Maybe he's there," Seth asked me.

"No," I shake my head. "We'd be fools to do such a thing. He's waiting for us. He's luring us. He went in a direction he knows we're sure to cross and once he gets a whiff of our scent, he will follow us and get to her grave in no time. Maybe even quicker than us. Grave stones aren't that hard to see."

"Are you sure?"

I nod my head. "Remember when I told you and the others about my father's 'gift'?"

"Yes, why?"

"I'm sorry," I squeak. "I left out my own."

"You have a gift?"

"Yes, my twin and I." It hurt to mention my twin, Elaine, but I tried not to show it. "Do you know why we were named the way were named?"

"Why?"

"Because of our gifts. It's a miracle that twins were born. Half vampires are rare, of course, but twin half-vampires are even more rare. As far as I know, we were the only ones. Luna, my name, has a meaning that revolves around the moon and my twin, Elaine, her name, had a meaning that revolved around the sun. Opposites of course but why? Oh yes, my gift is manipulating darkness and seeing the dark thoughts, intentions, and basically anything tainted with evil in anyone, or anything. Elaine, who is now dead, had a gift the opposite of mine and saw only light, good thoughts, intentions, and basically anything good in anyone or anything."

"So…"

"So," I smiled a great, diabolical smile. For the first time, I felt powerful. "I can track and trap my father."

Elaine POV

My eyes flutter open. _What is this place? _

"Heaven my dear," my mother's smile greeted me. I sat up, quickly, and ran towards her, hugging her, and kissing her. She only giggled. "I've missed you as well my daughter. Oh my, how you've grown!"

Then my mother's smile faltered. "I did not expect to see you here though…ever."

"Me neither," I sighed.

"Your heart…" My mother's eyes widened. "It's still beating."

"This is heaven…shouldn't it be?" I asked, confused. My mother had confounded me with her words. This is heaven! Does it matter?

"No," was her response. "Something is holding you to earth. You're tied to it…but what?"

"I…I don't know," I stuttered. "I just got here!"

"Are you saying…I might be alive?" I ask her because she had not responded. Something is bothering her…

"It's Luna," She said. "She's going to die without you."

"No! Luna is strong," I argue. "She can handle herself."

"You forget, Elaine, of your sister's limited power without your soul on earth. Had you forgotten your gifts? That they are entwined with each others'?"

She was right. Had I been so foolish? If only I had left with her…then maybe I'd still be alive.

"You didn't answer my question though," my voice was barley a whisper.

She just stared at me.

"Am I dead or not?"

Her lips did not move, afraid of my response, but I don't see why should, she, the mother of half vampires, be afraid of her own daughter's temper. My temper has never been that bad either.

"Not yet."

***** Okay, so how do you guys feel about our buddy, Elaine, coming back? A little confusing but it'll all be cleared soon enough because….I hate to say this but… the end is very near. Paige, what do you think? It's only going to get crazier and crazier. Has Greg finally come to his senses or is he just getting crazier and craftier every second? Please Review! *****


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Elaine and Luna, although very far apart from one another, had the same thought: "What's going on?"

Luna POV

With the other werewolves following us, Seth and I run in front but then, abruptly, I stop running. Seth nudges me, unable to form words in his werewolf form, and gives me a confused look. I couldn't exactly hear what he was thinking but I know it's something like this: "What's wrong?" Resisting the urge to pet him, I sigh and push my hands in my pockets.

"We're going the wrong way. He's moving…and fast. I can sense him and direct us using the shadows but catching up to his speed is probably our biggest problem right now."

Sam, the leader of the pack, pointed his head in various directions…questioning.

"No, Sam. Going North would only take us to the river and my father would never risk being found near a river. It's way too obvious. Going west would probably be our best bet."

I look back at them again. "Trust me. I know what I'm doing."

Greg POV

I stopped for a moment and laid Bella's body on the cold, dirty ground. I've been running too recklessly. She might've fallen and hurt her head at any moment. I should've been more careful. Truly.

_What's happened to me? _

I stare at the fair maiden before me, yes I said fair maiden, and watch her as she sleep. Edward was truly lucky to watch a girl as pulchritudinous as this sleep! Oh, how I used to love watch Lillian sleep. I remember Lillian's cheek, how they were always red, and blushed constantly. I loved Lillian. I still do. I fear I may never let her go.

_But does Bella's faith really matter to me? Of course not. It's Lillian I want! ….Or do I? This is all so confusing. What do I want? What do I have to gain from all the madness and crime I have committed? Nothing. That is my answer. But, I CAN have Lillian. _

Luna POV

_I can sense Elaine. Why can I sense her?_

We run west and do not stop, not even for a drink by the small pond. We need to get to my father as fast as possible. Only god knows what is happening to Bella right now.

Elaine POV

_I can sense Luna now. Good, but she has ignored me it seems. Damn. What do I do now? _

"Mother," I call out to her. My mother runs back over to me to answer me.

"What is it Elaine?"

"Is it possible for me to go back to earth now?"

"Yes but with one drawback," She confessed. "You won't be solid. You'll be a visible ghost of your former self."

"Good enough for me. Will I still be able to use my gift?"

"Of course."

"One more question. I'm confused. If this is heaven then why am I not dead 'yet'?"

Lillian bowed her head in shame and refused to lie to me.

"You lied to me didn't you," I accused.

"Elaine you must understa-"She tried to explain gingerly but I cut her off.

"Didn't you? Did you lie to me or not?" My hands wavered, angrily.

"I didn't want to tell you all of a sudden," She began. "Have you ever heard of the fourth world? Surely, you've heard of the three worlds; heaven, hell, and earth. The fourth world lies between heaven and earth and only people who still hold ties to the earth live here until they are cut loose of their holy burdens and go to heaven."

"Then why are you here?"

"I, too, am tied to the earth. I can't let go of the family I left behind, you guys, and you guys never let go of me. How could I possible break free of my tie?"

"Then, wouldn't that make us both dead?"

"Of course."

"You said I wasn't dead 'yet'."

"Yes, I said yet because your body wasn't burned. If you lonely spirit finds its way to the dead body, you might come back alive like an old zombie. That's why it is always imperative that to kill a vampire you must burn the body after a brutal battle."

"I can go back on earth?" Hope filled the irises of my eyes and burned like fire.

"That's a possibility. I wouldn't know. I don't have any bit of vampire blood in me."

"I think I'm going to give it a shot."

"Okay but Elaine," She places her hand on my shoulder. "Even if you don't live on earth again with Luna…I can guarantee you this, I doubt anything would keep the two of you apart. Not age, not worlds, not even universes. You know how your sister is; hard-headed to the max. She won't forget you Elaine even if you're not there to remind her you're there. She knows you're there and in her heart."

Edward POV

_Bella, I'm coming for you my love. _

Greg POV

Bella's heart beat slowed. She's finally calmed down. _Thank God. _

Edward POV

"Stop fooling around you two," I order the two ignorant newborns who lugged behind me. "Gather the rest. We leave now. We must not waste any time."

"Yes master," the shorter one said and tugged the much taller one along with her. "Let's go Herald."

"Yes honey," the love-sick new born said and allowed her to drag him. Once out of my sight, I grab the necessities; a bottle of fresh human blood, which was stolen from a near by hospital blood drive, my wallet full of case just in case of emergencies, and a gun. When I picked it up I was mesmerized by its shiny coat. It smiled at me.

_Use me to kill Edward_, it grinned and spoke to me. Have I gone mad? _No you haven't Edward, just use me and you're sure to win. I will not fail you. _

That convinced me. Vampires don't use weapons like this but hell, if this will help me kill faster then I am sure taking it.

"Master Edward," Herald called out from outside my tent and asked for permission to come inside.

"Permission granted. Come in."

"Thank you master. The troops are ready. We're all set."

"Excellent," I say, not even bothering to look at the newborn I created not too long ago. "Let's go."

Jacob POV

I sense Greg's presence. His scent is everywhere. I can also hear the rest of the pack along with Luna's potent scent.

_Guys, sorry I left_, I say in my mind as I run westward, hoping they heard, and with their werewolf hearing, they should.

_It's okay Jakie ol' Pal. I know if it was Luna in trouble I would act like that too, _Seth replied, understanding my perspective completely.

_Thanks Seth. _

_Do you have any leads on Greg's whereabouts? _Paul asked, completely annoyed and impatient. He wants to kill but he has to wait for the action to come.

_His scent is very dominant in the west. _

_Damn, maybe Luna was right, _Paul admitted. _But that's not the point. Anything else? _

_He's not moving, that much I know. He probably stopped somewhere near a big tree for Bella to rest or something. I hope he did cuz' if he did not…. _

_Okay. Okay Prince Charming. We know you'd chop his head off, _Paul snorted.

_Okay, Okay enough you two, _Sam took charge again.

_Hey Jake, where do you think Edward is? I don't smell him anywhere. _Quil grew anxious.

_Oh yeah, I forgot all about him. I don't smell him over here either. It's weird…I thought he'd be here by now. _

_Yea me too. Cullens don't give up easily, especially this one. _Embry joined in.

_I think I smell Bella!_

_Okay, we'll follow your scent over there Jacob. Don't attack or move until we get there, _Sam commanded. _That's an order. _

_Sorry, I can't take that order. _

_Jacob…. _Sam growled in his mind, knowing I'd hear it.

_No, Sam, Bella needs me. You can come but I'm not going to stay while I can save her before he does anything to her. I'm sorry._

_JACOB! _Sam yelled but I didn't listen. The rest of the pack called my name but I just droned them out.

_Don't worry Bella….I'm coming to save you. _

Edward POV

"How much farther must we run master?" Herald's short wife complained.

"Just a little further, Megan," I reply. "Just don't stop running. We'll be there in no time."

"Can we stop for a snack?" A tall, slim newborn behind Herald eyed the small town packed with humans.

"There's no time. We're almost there."

Luna POV

The wolves stopped and bore a sad look on their face. I run over to Seth and rub his fur. "What's wrong Seth?" Then I remembered the fact that he can't talk to me in his werewolf form.

He licked my face and then pointed his nose in the west direction. _Jacob's got to be there._

"Okay, you guys want to go west again? Let's go."

Bella POV

_Jacob…. _I reach my hand up, hoping he would grab it. Nothing touched my hand. Disappointed, my hand fell and I slipped back into my nightmare. _Don't die on me Jacob. Please…._

Greg POV

It's quite queer how humans react. Bella just held up her hand, like a zombie I might add, and then went back to sleep as if nothing happened. Lillian never acted like that.

"Jacob," Bella sighed in her sleep. Great, she talks in her sleep too. Lillian didn't do that either. Gosh, it's hard to believe the two of them are related. Bella stretches her arms a couple times, rubs her eyes, and then wakes up. She screams.

"It's wasn't a dream," she said when she finally calmed down. Damn, now we're bound to be found now. I knew I should've stuffed an old rag in her mouth.

Jacob POV

I hear Bella's shrieks of terror. Bella! I'm coming! I run, like lighting, and dodge every tree branch I pass. No one is going to take her away from me, especially a low life like him!

Edward POV

I hear Bella's scream. That scream I recognize. That scream could belong to no one other than Bella.

"Are we getting close boss?" A rather bulky newborn, much like Emmett when you look at his appearance, asked me.

"Yes," I smile deviously. "Very close."

Greg POV

"Of course not," I tell her. "What'd you think it was? Did you think when you wake up everything would be okay?"

"Well…yes, sort of."

I get up and offer her my hand. "We must be going. I shouldn't have stopped to let you rest some more in peace. It was way too kind and took up way to much time."

"Why did you then? You didn't have to."

"I wanted Lillian's new body in tip-top condition, of course, when I transfer your soul for her own and make a clone."

"You're a freak."

I smile…for the first time, a real and genuine smile. "I know."

Edward POV

Greg, prepare yourself! I jump upward, flip in the air, and land on my feet in front of the two; Greg and Bella.

"Hello," I say.

"Edward!" Bella's eyes widen and she takes a step back. Greg restrains her from running away, as if she could without falling, and takes a step forward towards me.

"Nice to see you again too Greg."

Jacob POV

My nostrils flare at the disgusting smell. Vampires. There's no doubt about and the scent is mixed in with a strong, irresistible, recognizable scent of a human that could only belong to Bella. I jump and spring from side to side, dashing through the forest faster and reaching my destination without any further complaints. The rest of the pack is near too but I didn't focus on them. Coming out of the thickets, I make my appearance.

"Oh look," Edward doesn't even turns his head to the side to look at me. He saw me coming before I even knew he was there. "The dog's here."

Bella POV

"Jacob!" I scream and try to run towards him but Greg held his arm out. Like iron, I couldn't pass through. "Jacob!"

He growled and I could tell just by the look in his big brown eyes that he is officially, 100% pissed off.

Greg rolled his eyes, tossed me to the side, the right might I add, and took another stride forward. "You want me? Come and get me."

"Gladly but…did I introduce you to my friends?" Edward smirked.

"Friends?" Greg raised an eyebrow. Even Jacob was confused. What friends?

A bevy of new born vampires surrounded us in seconds.

"Ah yes, here they are." Edward's smirk did not leave his face, not even for a second.

The newborn smiled and waited for his command.

"You may have the werewolf if you like. His friends will soon be arriving soon so there'll be enough blood to go around. You may have the vampire too but the girl is mine," Edward commanded and with a snap of his finger, they swarmed everyone, kicking and punching Jacob and Greg.

"Come now Bella…" Edward said sweetly.

"No," I replied, stubbornly. "I refuse to go anywhere with you."

"You're going to make me go to extreme measures…"

"What extreme measures? You want to turn me into a vampire like you and for that to happen I have to be ALIVE first."

"Yes, but I can put you on the verge of death." He stopped walking towards me and pulled something from underneath his shirt. At first I didn't know what it was but when I saw it in all its glory, I gasped. He fiddled with the trigger for a moment and then looked at me, smirked, and the gun smirked along with him. He pointed it in my direction. "It'll give me more of a reason to turn you."

Then he pulled the trigger, the bullet made a loud booming sound but I didn't move fast enough. I didn't have to. A black figure jumped in front of me all too quickly to see who it was and took the fall for me, letting the bullet pierce him instead of me, and fell to the ground.

****** What do you guys think? Pretty long, yes but is it awesome? Why don't you tell me? Lol. Am I the only one who thinks Edward is a total freak because he's talking to guns? Weird. So anyways, I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. It's almost the end. There will probably be only two or three more chapters. Probably two. It depends on how long I make the next one. But what do you guys think is going happen next? Who blocked the bullet for Bella? Could it be Jake? Could he have phased? Or is it someone else? What's going to happen to Elaine? Stay tuned to find out! Oh and Rkoviper, are you happy now? Lol. Please review! ******


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Bella opens her eyes and the figure that took the shot was no longer blurry. It was very visible….too visible. Tears gushed out of Bella's eyes like a waterfall in the Caribbean as she kneeled down next to her fallen warrior, her savior.

"Speak to me," She commanded, tilting the head a bit to face her. Her eyes widened when she looked at the face, which was beaten up, covered in blood, and spotted with purplish bruises on the cheeks. "Elaine…."

Luna POV

We reached the location where Jacob stood but soon realized, he moved. He was in a brawl between the vile, evil Edward Cullen and my father lunged for his throat as well when he abandoned Jacob to attack his true source for his rage. Turning my head in Bella's direction, I see a familiar blur of a body that was now in pieces and had a hole in the chest where, as clear as day, you could see that where the hole laid was where a crude bullet had went. I couldn't see the face of our heroine but I did now that it was a female. I ran towards her, took one good look at the face, and cocked my head the other way.

"Elaine…."

"This can't be," I say, with tears forming at the ends of my long black eyelashes. "She was killed."

"Not yet," Elaine choked out and opened one of her eyes to look at me. She managed, with all her strength, to grab my hand with hers and grasped my wrist, making me look her in that one eye she had opened and the other one slightly ajar now. "I…I wasn't burned Luna. I came back."

"But-," I start but she cuts me off.

"Yes I know, crazy right? I didn't believe it at first either," Elaine mustered a smile, "but that was until I met mom in the 4th world."

"Elaine…don't smile so hard. You know it takes more muscle to smile. You need to keep your strength," I pat her arm. "And you met mom? Fourth world? What are you talking about?"

"Yes I know it takes much more muscle but you know what? It's worth it." Her smile grew, "Because I'm with the sister I love more than anything."

I stopped breathing for a couple seconds. "I love you too Elaine. We're sisters no matter what."

"And as for the fourth world thing….," Elaine sighs and then coughs up blood. Human blood. "It's a long story that I don't think I'm going to be alive long enough to tell you everything."

"Well can't you just sum it all up?"

"The fourth world is when you 'die' but you do not reach heaven yet. You're still tied to the earth through either physical means or emotional. Some are there because they can't let go of their family, some because their family won't let them go, and me? I was only there because I was the only half-vampire there. My body wasn't burned so I was tied to the earth physically. I'm not talking chains and things either. My spirit was in the fourth world but my body was on earth, breathing, and living. Kind of weird, but when I tried to get my spirit back into my own head, it worked. Everything clicked. But now I fear I cannot live here with you like I could've," Elaine explains briefly. "I've been shot."

"But if we don't burn your body you can come back you know." I panic mentally but try my hardest not to let it show on my face. I don't want her to leave. No! I just got her back!

"I know I can, but I've decided…." Elaine coughs, "that everything I do with my life…I want to be the one who chose the choices. I didn't like being told and given things to do with my life by my father. I don't like it when I don't have choices and Luna….this time I have a choice. I chose to stay back and take father's beatings. I chose to take the bullet for my aunt. And now I have one final choice to make and my mind's made up Luna. I want to die. I want to go to heaven. Please burn my body."

"But I need you! You have to survive! Please Elaine!"

Elaine touched my cheek and then let go of it, smiling. "Luna…you're the one who needs to survive. Not me. I was born to help…I chose to help…and you were born to live." Before I could argue anymore she locked her eyes, stopped moving, and her breathing slowed to a stop. She's dead. Not yet. If I don't burn her body she…she can come back. Wait…no I must burn her body. It's her last wish and that wish…I will honor….no matter how hard. Balling my hands into fists at my sides, I smash the tree, without hurting my hand of course, and grab a hold of a newborn vampire that "tried" to sneak up on me, thinking he was slick enough to get by someone like me. Especially someone as pissed off as me. Bashing his head against the tree and tossing his body on the other side, I crouch in front of Bella protectively. If someone is going to get out of this madness alive, it has to be her.

Sam POV

The scent of vampires was so fierce it was overpowering Luna's potent scent. There must be more than one. I don't see any though. My strong sense of smell overwhelms me and I run towards the strongest point; behind the bushes. Soon enough I found two of them hiding there crouched and their fingers gnarled, ready to spring into action. Looking up with wide eyes, they lunge for my neck but they miss and using my strong teeth, I rip the second one's arm off. He falls backward and his partner, now infuriated, attempts to kick me.

_Sam there are tons of them out here_, Embry states the obvious.

_Thanks I didn't know that_, I say quite sarcastically and block the vampire's next punch. _I'm kind of busy here. Go bother Jacob. _

_Can't. He's got his hands full with five of those newborns. _

_Five? Damn. One of you, go help Jacob. NOW! _I command.

Jacob POV

All five of them had attacked me at once. What a pain but I think I can handle them. I see the rest of the pack sprang into action but there's no way we'll be able to kill them all at once. One leans forward in the big mess to try to grab my neck but using my tail, I swept him off his feet, literally. Ha! Call me a dog again and you'll feel worse than that!

Luna POV

"Be on alert Auntie," for the first time I call her that. She looks up, blinking away sour tears, but I refuse to look at because if I do I might start to bawl like a baby too. "There are vampires crawling all over the place."

"Much like yourself I suppose," the crude voice I know all too well flows like the wind and out of the mist, he appears with a sly smirked painted on the canvas of his pale, pastel like face but I can say one thing: he's no work of art.

"Not at all, Edward Cullen," I snort. "As if I could ever be compared to something as vile as you; I, for your information, have a soul unlike some people." My hair blows in front of my face, the usual, but I ignore it; my eyes are too focused on the fire that is left ablaze in his eyes, the flames creating rage, wrath, and everything horrible.

"Souls," He chuckled. "Souls are meaningless. Bella's will be mine soon enough so…step aside," He shakes his fingers to the left, "and maybe I will spare you."

Jacob POV

There's too many of them! They just keep on coming!

Paul POV

Like a ram, I go on a rampage and charge after the vampires surrounding my comrade, Jake, sending them flying, landing on their backs, and gripping the green gas that seemed to die under the touch of their filthy bodies. Blood-suckers. Leeches. Disgusting.

_Thanks bro_, Jake thanked me. _Wow, never thought I'd say that. _

_Well….it ain't over yet man. _They corner us but we, as werewolves, who are built to utterly destroy vampires, have a better advantage. There's no time to be accurate with all that grammar crap. Man, they barley taught us anything in that school in La Push. I told um' I was going to fail. But it's like….whatever.

_Guess not_, Jake sighs and then a glimpse of Bella's smiling face and his emotions wash all over me. God, I hate sharing thoughts with married werewolves.

_Go man. _

_What?_

_You heard me_, I said, with a smile seeping out of my voice that is usually tainted with cockiness, arrogance, and feistiness. _Go man. Go to her. Go rescue your girl. _

_Thanks. I can't thank you enough. _Jake hesitated when he looked at the numbers I'm up against, _but are you sure? _

_As sure as I'll ever be. _

_Good enough for me_, He took a few steps out of the circle, knocking newborns out of my way. Taking one long glance back at me, he said (or think shall I say because we're werewolves and well…yeah…we think but anyway) he thought, _Be careful man_

_Boy, if you don't get out here! Get a move on before I change my mind, _I yell at him as I lunge for one of the newborns dramatically, clawing their leg off and decapitating its head.

_Heh, laters. _

_Go get um' tiger…wolf…man….or whatever you are!_

Bella POV

I hold onto Elaine's limp, now dead, body for I have nothing else to hold on to. Luna stands in front of me, confronting Edward. By instinct, I yell.

"Leave us alone Edward! I refuse to go with you. I refuse to leave Jake!"

"I cannot do that my dear," Edward coed. "I've come too far to turn back now."

"Well you can't have me! You had your chance, now leave!"

"Fine then," Edward smirked. "I guess I'll just kill your 'lovely' niece here, Luna, right?"

"No you won't," I stood up but then soon regretted it. Luna's in danger if she stays here with me. "Luna, go. Be free. Leave. I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want to lose you like Elaine."

"You're not going to lose me Bella," Luna argued stubbornly and didn't move an inch.

I caught a glimpse of russet fur coming our way; Jacob. He jumped but Edward ducked, causing Jacob to fall on his face. He shook off the dirt and growled. _Jacob…._

Greg POV

_Why has it come to this? Why can't I just do what I need to do and go? God, this is why I hate newborn vampires._

I kill six of them that were coming with me in a matter of seconds using my hands. Spotting Bella on the other side, I walk over there but soon am I followed by a persistent werewolf. He growls as I watch Luna's movements as she kicks Edward in the face and then punches his groin. Jacob, who was using only a fraction of his werewolf strength, suddenly hit his chest with his sharp claws, and left large, diagonal marks on his sculpted chest. That got Edward away from Luna but not for long. It's just a matter of time….he's not using his real strength either, Edward. He's just toying with them to get to Bella.

The werewolf comes closer and as a response, I turned around with a extremely annoyed look on my face, and smirked at him.

"If you want to live it'd be wise to go back to the pound, dog."

He just looked at me with the same fiery expression before. _Wrath. Such a beautiful sin. _

"I suppose you're the werewolf who imprinted on my daughter, Luna, yes?"

He nodded his head and growled. Something in those big brown eyes of his told me that he did not like what my intentions were and was in no mood for me to attempt to kill Luna the same way I killed her sister. I like him. He's got common sense.

"Alright, if you truly want to fight…then so be it. Give it all you got."

Bella POV

Both Jacob and Luna continued to fight in the mini brawl against the nefarious Edward. Jacob would have clobbered him by now if it wasn't for his constant switches between opponents. Luna took a step back and then fell to the ground, weak. Edward had punched her in the gut pretty hard. I grabbed her arm and pulled her to me.

"Luna, are you okay?"

She didn't respond. She only looked at me with those big eyes of her, watchful and observant.

Edward, who was rather happy with the result of his roughness, lunged forward, missing Jacob and bared his fangs. Jumping in front of me, Jacob blocked the blow. Edward bit him instead and Jacob fell to the ground, and once his body hit the ground he phased into a human being. Vampire bites cannot turn him into a vampire but the poison is strong enough to kill him.

"Jacob!" More tears spilled out of my eyes. Letting go of Luna, I hug his body close to me. He's still warm…but he's turning a bit cold. He's not usually this temperature! "Someone, help!" God, I wish Carlisle wasn't dead. "Jacob, why would you do that? Why did you have to be the hero? You didn't have to save me."

Jacob still had his eyes open. He forced a smile, touched my cheek with as much strength he could muster. "Because you loved me."

Edward looked at me, angry and then at Jacob. Getting up from his position on the ground, He stands tall and then strides forward. "No one can protect you now Bella. YOU ARE MINE."

Suddenly, another dark shadow tackled Edward to the ground at once and stopped him in his tracks. When he brought his head up, trying to restrain Edward, I gasped. This can't be. I looked back and forth, left and right, up and down. This can't be! …It's Greg. But wait-Greg is over there!

"Now," The man, who looked exactly like Greg, looked into Edward's eyes and Edward stopped struggling. The man's eyes turned a red color and so did Edward's. It was like a blank red disc and soon enough, Edward dead. He didn't move again. He just laid there with his blank, red eyes open and mouth agape. The man smirked and then got off of Edward, turning to smile at me. He took one good look at me and his smirk turned into a jolly, well played grin. "Nice to see you didn't get too hurt. Sorry I didn't get here in time."

Luna turned her head and attempted to get up but failed. "Who are you and why do you look like my father? Are you a twin or something? A fake?"

"Yes," I say. "That's exactly what I was thinking." I held onto Jacob's arm, afraid to let go.

"I am the real Greg," He said and at first I thought it was a lie but then I realized he was telling the truth. "Didn't you notice that throughout this whole mess he did not use his 'gift'? I just used it but he cannot. Another gift I have is creating doppelgangers but the doppelgangers seem to lack the gifts I have. This one disobeyed me and ruined my family. Didn't you wonder why he would rape Elaine? I would never do such a thing."

"Who was the one who met me in the café?" I ask him.

"The doppelganger was the one. I never wished to get you involved Bella, though with your blood scent, it would've happened sooner or later."

"What about cloning me?"

"It was his idea as well because he wanted Lillian back. I, being her husband, too, wanted her to be alive again but doing so would have great consequences. He didn't take heed to the old vampire's warnings so he took matter into his own hands," Greg told me. "I'm ashamed of myself. I had left my children with this doppelganger after Lillian's death, hoping that they would have a much better and safer life."

Greg (Doppelganger) POV

Seth stopped punching me and ran over to Luna, nuzzling her with his nose. Coward! Running over to him, my worse nightmare's eyes pierces me like a lightning beam and vaporizes me, leaving my black soul screaming, "No."

Bella POV

I watched as in one swift movement, Greg vaporized his own doppelganger, his own creation. The rest of the wolves surrounded us and licked Jacob's wounds.

"They will heal if we clean them off," Sam came behind the trees in his human form. "We need to get out all the poison."

"Go," I get up and let him take Jacob. Jacob struggles against Sam's embrace, muffling my name and the word 'stay', but I told him to go. "I'll be there soon Jacob."

The wolves left. All of them left except Seth, who had phased back and hugged Luna's body. She regained some of her strength.

"You think a doppelganger was better for our life?" Luna yelled at him with all her might, ignoring Seth. "Why didn't you take us with you? Why did you come back?"

"They would've killed both you and Elaine if I were ever caught with two twin half-breeds. Half-breeds are very rare and never accepted."

"Then, why did you come back if it's so dangerous?"

"Because a demon is coming for you…he wants you dead. He wants both of you dead. He wants your hearts."

***** Okay, so I don't think it lives up to the 'shocking' thing I was telling rkoviper (because she asked) but close enough. I'm making a sequel to this one, don't worry. ^^. And does this make it seem clearer now? I know a lot of people were confused with all the stuff that Greg (doppelganger) was doing like rape, killing his own brother, and ect. Now…who hates Greg? LOL. So I hope you guys enjoyed the story because this is the last chapter for this little fanfic. Please review! Thanks! *******


End file.
